<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>PVC1: Back/Forth by Felidae5</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22499737">PVC1: Back/Forth</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Felidae5/pseuds/Felidae5'>Felidae5</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime &amp; Manga)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bad Poetry, Gen, Introspection, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 17:28:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>89</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22499737</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Felidae5/pseuds/Felidae5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Rescued from my lost backup, originally a Point of View Challenge from the discontinued 'A Dragon's Lair'. Sadly enough, Jounouchi's part remains lost.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jounouchi Katsuya | Joey Wheeler/Kaiba Seto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>PVC1: Back/Forth</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <i>Back/Forth</i>
</p><p>A little bit, a little bit,<br/>
A little more with every hit<br/>
With every ruse and every taunt<br/>
You goad my heart, my need, my want</p><p>A little more, a little more,<br/>
A little closer to the core<br/>
Your gold eyes burn into my soul<br/>
And cast a spell, to make me whole</p><p>Yet everyday, yet everyday,<br/>
We turn around and run away<br/>
Of what is plainly to behold;<br/>
The love inside, a lasting bond</p><p>°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°<br/>
*shudder* I had forgotten why I stopped doing poetry..now I remember....</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>